Tsao, Lao and Bao
Bao, Tsao and Lao are three recurring antagonists in the Nickelodeon television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. They are three bandits first appeared in Master Ping, where they sought to learn the secret moves of kung fu. They try to kidnapp Superintendant Woo in "Shifu's back" and "secret admirer". Biography In Legends of Awesomeness Bao first appeared in the episode "Master Ping", where he and his comrades sought the Dragon Warrior at his father's noodle shop. After they find Po, Bao and his comrades request he teach them secret kung fu moves. After Po refuses, saying that it would be dangerous in the wrong hands his master, Shifu, is the only one who could reveal them, they don't take no for an answer and attack Po to try to force Po to teach them. Po easily beats the pigs and kicks them out of the shop while Bao proclaims that they will return. They eventually approach the Jade Palace looking for Shifu, and mistakenly think Mr. Ping, who was living there at the time because they destroyed his restaurant, is Shifu and plot to kidnap him. They return under cover of dark and kidnap Mr. Ping and chain his to the wall of a farm house they are hiding in. Ping tries to explain he isn't Shifu but the pigs don't believe him and threaten to kill him if he doesn't teach them secret kung fu moves. Ping stalls, since he doesn't know any kung fu but the pigs grow impatient and in his desperation, Ping says he will teach them the Chao Wa Punch Kick (which Ping witnessed while living at the palace). Bao successfully pulls off the technique on Lao, to the surprise of both Bao and Ping, paralyzing Lao. Pleased with the move he learned, Bao proclaims the first one he will use it on is the Dragon Warrior. Po comes running toward the farm house just as Bao finishes talking, and prepares to fight him with Tsao before Ping attacks Po pretending he wants revenge for disrespecting him. Bao and Tsao initially allow this until they figure out it is all an act and attack Po. Tsao manages to grab hold of Po so Bao can use the Chao Wa Punch Kick on him but Ping distracts him so Po can slip away before Bao can hit Po, hitting and paralyzing Tsao instead. Bao hits Ping and Po runs to his father's side as Bao prepares to finish Po, but Ping wakes up and strikes Bao with the Chao Wa Punch Kick, paralyzing him to protect his son. Bao and his comrades are last seen lying about the farmyard as it begins to rain. In "The Most Dangerous Po" Bao is among the villains that were hunted by General Tsin and subjected to stiffening Zu Chao Powder. He is later rescued by Po, but escapes upon being repelled by Po. In "Kung Shoes" Bao is seen working a stand in the Moshu Market. In "Shifu's Back", Bao made a cameo in a flashback with Tsao and Lao where they returned to the Valley of Peace after Constable Hu forbade the use of kung fu without a permit. Bao and his comrades stop Hu's supervisor, Superintendent Woo, as he walks along the road out of the village. After Woo states he is a very important man, Bao and his comrades kidnap Woo and attempt to ransom him for a large sum of money. Bao and his comrades run into Shifu, Po and Hu along the road but are confused as to why they suddenly leave. After Woo agrees to keep the Jade Palace open and give Hu his job back after Woo fired him, they fight Bao and his comrades. Bao eventually tries to flee with Wu in hand, but Hu knocks out his comrades while Shifu grabs Woo and Po sends Bao flying through a bamboo forest. In "Secret Admirer", after watching Superintendent Woo for months, Bao, Tsao and Lao abduct Woo and his daughter Ming while they are traveling to the Jade Palace. Bao and his comrades steal the Stone of Lu Mong from Ming before Po and Monkey arrive to rescue them. Bao, Tsao and Lao flee with the Stone after Monkey and Po beat them. Bao and his comrades later arrive at the Jade Palace and kidnap Ming while Po and Monkey are fighting with each other, intending to ransom her. They stop when they realize they forgot to leave the ransom note behind and notice Po and Monkey following them. Bao decides to ambush them while they are talking but are overpowered by them. Bao runs away with Ming but is stopped and tied up with the rest of his comrades. While sitting tied up, Bao attempts to loosen his restraints but a boulder falls on top of him and his comrades before he can finish. Fighting style Bao and his comrades have some degree in fighting, but they are clumsy to a point that when fighting against Po or one of the Furious Five, they are hardly a match. Relationships Tsao and Lao Though Tsao and Lao are Bao's comrades, they often fight amongst themselves. It's also possible that they are siblings. Mr. Ping When they first spot Mr. Ping, they mistake him for Shifu. They hold him hostage and threaten him to teach them. At first Mr. Ping claims that he does not know any secret moves, but remembers the Chao Wa Punch Kick. He succeeds in teaching them, but regrets it after learning that they plan to use it on Po. He and Po manage to defeat the 3 pigs at the end. Po Po is their main adversary. Clothing Bao and his cronies all wear brown vests with blue sash belts and baggy pants. Navigation Category:Kung Fu Panda Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Dimwits Category:Thugs Category:Kidnapper Category:Terrorists Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Siblings Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Inconclusive Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains